If I Believe You
by MosherGurl
Summary: He wanted her, but with his way with the women will she believe him? Or think she's just another fling?


"Reno, can you please leave that girl alone? You're like a dog with a bone."

Reno turned to the agitated woman with a goofy grin.

"It's not my fault she's hot."

Said woman groaned at her idiot of a friend and picked her drink up from the table as the girl Reno was trying to _woo _slapped him across the face and took off. Sydney turned to her dark skinned friend;

"How many is that tonight now?"

Rude kept his gaze on the red-headed moron ahead of him.

"7."

Sydney chuckled lightly before resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"I'm surprised his face isn't glowing as red as his hair to be honest."

Rude merely nodded and took a sip of his own drink. Everyone knew that Sydney had a crush on Reno, but when he's behaving like a pig she's happily keeping those feelings under wraps. Reno came stumbling over shortly and plopped down in his seat.

"Damn, she hits hard."

He laughed heartily.

"Serves you right."

Was his monotone reply. It didn't dampen his spirits though.

"C'mon Sydney, I was only having a little fun."

The brunette slammed her glass down and left the 3 boys behind whilst she stepped outside into the fresh air. Normally Sydney didn't care when Reno flirted with girls, but recently she's been feeling a lot more for him and got a little jealous is all.

"Syd?"

She looked up upon hearing her name, but scowled at the voices owner.

"Don't you have some hot brunette to go annoy, Reno?"

She looked away and leant against the wooden wall behind her, getting a better look at the pig before her.

"Actually, I do. I'm annoying her right now."

She closed her raven eyes and huffed, why did he always do this to her? She wasn't one of his play things.

"Not funny Reno. One day you're going to find a girl who means the world to you, and she won't return your feeling because you're such a flirt."

Reno puffed and waved off the woman's assumption.

"Nah, that'll never happen."

Sydney shrugged; knowing he'll never listen to her and pushed herself off the wall and headed back to the others inside. Maybe one day he'll listen and learn.

**-One Week Later-**

A waitress came over with a round of beers for the Turks seated in the bar. _God bless days off_. And as per usual Reno was flirting with every woman that passed him. Sydney merely rolled her eyes at him. If anything he's been getting _worse _with the girls these days.

"Hey Syd? Can I talk to you later about something?"

She didn't even bother to look at the idiot. It was probably some mission or something and she wasn't interested in it at the moment. It was relaxing time right now.

**-Later-**

Reno had taken Sydney outside out of everyone's earshot. It was a cold night, and the brunette didn't bring her jacket like an idiot.

"If I'm going to talk, then nows the best time to do it I think."

The cold female rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest in a futile attempt to keep warm.

"Yeah now would be good because I'm freezing my ass off here Reno."

Reno noticed her shaking form and laughed nervously.

"Well you see; I know I've been flirting with girls more than usual lately."

Sydney raised an eyebrow. He's only realising this _now_?

"And well I guess; it's just because I like you."

The unimpressed woman snorted; what the _hell _kind of game is this? Reno didn't fail to hear her and raised his hands in defence.

"No, seriously. I guess I was just trying to convince myself that I could get over you that way. But I can't help knowing I like you a lot Syd."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah sure, whatever Reno. I'm not falling for it."

She smirked at his joke and walked off to the bar to remove herself from the cold whilst Reno stood there shocked. Why had she turned him down?

_**'One day you're going to find a girl who means the world to you, and she won't return your feelings because you're such a flirt.'**_

Realisation hit him as he gritted his teeth. _That was it_. It was because he always played with girls feelings; she must have thought that she were one of his test subjects. But that wasn't it at all, this time he was serious; and he wasn't going to lose her.

"Sydney wait!"

Reno went tearing after the dark haired woman and gripped her arms once she was in reach.

"Reno that hurts! Let go!"

shook his head; no. Unwilling to let her slip through his fingers.

"Not until you hear me out! I know what I did was stupid but you have to believe me! This isn't a game! I mean it Sydney! And I know you like me too! What can I do to make you believe me?"

The angry woman ripped her arms from his grasp before throwing them down to her sides in a huff.

"Nothing Reno, there's nothing you can do because I _don't _believe you! Get some help you crazy idiot!"

She turned to walk away again, Reno stood there shocked. It was now or never, or he was going to lose the one thing he actually did care about. With that frightening thought he ran to the unsuspecting woman and grabbed her shoulders; forcing her to look at him. He held her in place and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. He begged that she would feel how much he cared. Once he released her lips he looked her dead in the eye, hoping, _praying_. Shock was written all over her face.

"You kissed me."

Reno nodded his head vigorously;

"Yes, and I want to do it again and again. I don't want anyone else but you. I mean it Syd. No games, just truth."

Sydney averted her eyes for a moment; thinking things over.

"If I believe you, what will you do then?"

Reno smiled, knowing he had a shot now.

"I'd ask you to be my girlfriend of course, and then never look at another girl but you as long as I live."

She thought for a moment. He could be telling the truth. But did her crush on him blind her judgement?

"Alright Reno. I'll accept your offer and be your girlfriend."

Reno smiled before kissing her again. Only this time Sydney kissed back. And they were together for a long time, and never looked at another woman, just as he promised.


End file.
